What Goes On Behind Classroom Doors
by JadedNightmares
Summary: Sequel to What Goes On Behind Closed Doors. Marik and Bakura have been dating for a while now, but they've decided to keep their relationship private. What will happen when a bored Bakura makes Marik more than a little bit flustered during their History class?


**A/N: Yay for the sequel! This is slightly shorter than the first, but I hope it's still okay for you all! Thanks for all of the review/favs/follows What Goes On Behind Closed Doors got, I really appreciate them! **

**Warning: Contains yaoi, do not read if you don't enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.**

* * *

"BAKURA!" Amane shouted from outside her brothers door, "Bakura, wake up! I'm starving!"

Bakura groaned as his sisters aggravating voice rang through his room, startling from his slumber, and annoying him to no end. He was having a rather enjoyable dream involving a certain blonde haired Egyptian, and wasn't taking kindly to being interrupted. "Can't you make your own bloody breakfast?"

"But you make the best toast, 'Kura!" Amane yelled back, hoping the use of her brother's nickname would soften him up. It didn't.

"You're only saying that because you're too lazy to make your own!" Bakura growled, but started to get up nonetheless. He knew his sister would bug him until he did, and he didn't feel like getting a headache this morning.

When he opened his door, he was greeted by a head of light pink hair as his little sister beamed up at him, "I knew you'd get up."

Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed past her, charging down the stairs. She trailed behind him; following him into the kitchen and watching as he quite literally shoved two slices of bread into the toaster and clicked the on button, before boiling the kettle to make his morning cup of tea. He turned around to get the sugar, and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his sister stood directly behind him.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm waiting for my breakfast…" Amane replied, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"I gathered," he said flatly, "but shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

Amane slouched into one of the kitchen chairs, and let out a long, drawn out sigh, "I don't feel like it."

"Well, none of us feel like it, but you still have to do it. Now go on, get lost."

"But 'Kura," Amane whined, elongating the vowels in her brother's name because she knew it annoyed him.

"But nothing! Go and get ready, I don't want to be late, I have to pick Marik up," Bakura growled just as the kettle finished boiling. He picked up the kettle and poured the hot water into the cup over the tea bag, followed shortly by the sugar and milk. He disposed of the tea bag, and stirred rather vigorously. He didn't wait for it to cool down, and instead blew on it for a second before taking a tentative sip. Instantly he started to relax. Man, he loved his tea.

An almost Bakura-like smirk came across Amane's features as she regarded her brother, "Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't want to be late to make out with your _boyfriend._"

Bakura again didn't reply, and instead rolled his eyes at her childish behaviour. Neither he nor Marik had wanted their relationship to become public just yet, and so for the first few weeks he had managed to keep it a secret from his nosey little sister. Unfortunately, Amane had seen Bakura kissing Marik one evening, and ever since then she hadn't shut up about it. They had managed to keep it a secret from everybody else, and they weren't planning on coming out anytime soon. Who else needed to know? They knew if they did announce it, they would just receive hate from the judgemental pricks they called their classmates, and neither of them could be bothered to deal with that. So because of that reason, they had no intention of making their relationship public.

Amane soon got bored with the lack of response she was getting from her brother, and went upstairs to get dressed. Her toast popped up in the toaster, and Bakura wondered to himself with a frown when it was exactly that he had become his sister's slave as he buttered the bread. Once he had finished making his sisters breakfast, he popped two slices of bread into the toaster for himself, and went upstairs to get dressed quickly.

Once the both of them were ready, they hopped into Bakura's car so he could drop Amane off at school before he picked Marik up. The car ride was silent bar the sound of the radio, neither sibling finding the need to make conversation. When they reached their destination, Bakura asked the same question he did every day.

"Do I need to pick you up?"

Amane shook her head, a small smile appearing on her lips, "No, I'm getting a ride with a friend."

"That friend wouldn't happen to be Mokuba, would it?" Bakura said with a frown. Seto Kaiba was in his class, and he didn't get on with him brilliantly. It was needless to say, the idea of his little sister being friends with that rich snob's brother didn't please him very much.

A small blush tinted her pale skin, "Maybe…" she said sheepishly, looking away from her brother as she got out of the car, "I'll see you later, 'Kura!" She waved at him quickly, before closing the door and speeding off into the school gates.

Bakura shook his head as he drove off, his lips twitching into a smile as he made his way to Marik's

* * *

He parked up in front of the familiar house and strode towards the Egyptians front door, knocking loudly twice and waiting.

The door flew open to reveal Marik, who was beaming up at the pale Brit.

"Let's go, quickly," he said, pushing Bakura out of the way and almost running into the car, shutting the front door behind him.

"Hectic morning?" Bakura asked as he got into the car and turning the key in the ignition, beginning to drive away.

"You don't know the half of it! Ishizu's been driving me crazy!" Marik said, waving his arms in exasperation.

"I know what you mean, Amane's been driving me around the bend," Bakura commented.

"Don't be mean to your sister! She's adorable!"

Bakura turned, giving Marik a disbelieving look, "You can't be serious? How can you think _she's_ adorable?!"

"Well, I think you're adorable, and she's really just a female version of you," Marik said, moving his hand to run it through Bakura's hair.

"I'm not bloody adorable and neither is my demonic sister," Bakura grumbled, moving his head to dodge the offending hand.

"Demonic?" Marik laughed, "Isn't that a little over the top?"

"No," Bakura said seriously, "you don't live with her; you don't know how evil she is."

"She can't be any worse than you."

Bakura smirked, "Perhaps not, but she's still a terror to live with. And she's lazy."

"I'm not surprised, she is your sister after all, you're the laziest person I know," Marik said with a snort.

"Says the person who makes me pick him up every morning for school."

"I don't make you pick me up!" Marik defended himself, "It's not my fault you can't stay away from me," he added with a wink.

"You're a bit full of yourself, aren't you?" Bakura said, looking the Egyptian up and down with a trace of disdain on his features.

"It's true though," Marik said, grinning, "you wouldn't be able to stay away from me if you tried, I'm too sexy."

"Well," Bakura said, smirk stretching, "I can't deny that you're sexy, but you're still arrogant."

"My looks make up for that, though," Marik said whilst pretending to examine his nails.

"It's a good job, because you certainly don't have brains on your side," Bakura scoffed, earning a whack on the arm from Marik.

"Hey! I am smart!" Marik yelled, offended.

"Of course you are, _darling,_" Bakura joked.

"Thank you, _honey,_" Marik said, in the same joking tone.

"It's no problem at all, _sweetie_."

"You're so good to me, _baby_."

"Not as good as you are to me, _dear._"

"What would I ever do without you, _sugarplum?_"

"I couldn't cope without you,_ shnookums._"

Marik looked at Bakura briefly, before bursting into peals of raucous laughter, "Oh gods, please never say that again!"

Bakura cringed, "You don't have to worry, I have no desire to say that again," he said, laughing a little bit as they pulled into the school.

"Good, because I don't think I'd be able to cope! It just doesn't work with your voice!" Marik said, his laughter dying down slightly.

"There's nothing wrong with my voice," Bakura said, almost pouting as he parked the car.

"I never said there was, but you and cute things don't mix."

"Ha! See? I told you I wasn't adorable!" Bakura grinned triumphantly.

Marik was silent for a moment, thinking over what he had just said, "Oh frig off!"

Bakura laughed, looking at Marik as he pouted, his arms crossed across his stomach. He couldn't deny, Marik looked awfully cute when he sulked. Suddenly, he leant forward and started to kiss the tanned boys lips. Marik was shocked at first, but soon started to return the kiss for a fleeting moment, before the Brit pulled away and got out of the car, leaving a very confused Marik behind.

The Egyptian blinked, before too getting out of the vehicle and walking towards his boyfriend, "What was that for?"

"Couldn't resist," Bakura said, grinning devilishly at Marik.

"I told you, you can't stay away from me," Marik said with a wink.

"Whatever, come on, let's go to English." Bakura grabbed Marik's hand and led him to the lesson.

Marik panicked for a second, and stopped walking, pulling his hand from his partners grip, "We can't let people see, remember?"

A flicker of disappointment passed across Bakura's features, but it was gone just as quickly as it came, "I forgot. I wish we could tell people, it'd make things much easier."

Marik sighed, "I wish we could too, but you know what people are like around here. It'd just make it harder for us to be together."

"I know… But I could always threaten them to leave us alone."

"Violence isn't always the answer, you know," Marik said, grinning. Violence was Bakura's answer to almost every problem they had, it was sort of amusing.

"You're no fun," Bakura pouted.

Marik couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend pathetic expression, "Come on 'Kura, we need to get to class."

"Okay, okay, let's go."

* * *

The day passed as boringly as normal, with not a lot happening during the lessons other than the teacher droning on about something that no one was particularly interested in. Luckily for them, Marik and Bakura had fourth period together. Unluckily for them, fourth period happened to be History – their least favourite subject.

"I hate this lesson so much," Marik groaned, flopping down into his seat in the back of the classroom.

"It won't be so bad, I heard we're watching some kind of documentary today, so we don't have to actually pay attention," Bakura said, sitting down next to Marik.

"Since when do you ever pay attention?" Marik asked sceptically with a raised eyebrow.

"Good point," Bakura said, leaning back in his chair and resting his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing?" Marik asked, watching as Bakura's eyes slid shut.

"Relaxing," Bakura replied, looking content.

"Miss will kill you when she sees you," Marik said, his tone sounding worried.

Bakura scoffed, "I'd like to see her try."

"Mister Touzouku! Please sit properly in your seat!" their teacher called from the front of the classroom, causing the rest of the class to turn and stare at Bakura. Begrudgingly, Bakura sat back properly. He really couldn't be bothered to get a detention; he didn't want to spend any longer in this hellhole than he had to.

"Thank you," their teacher sent him a sickeningly sweet fake smile, before turning her attention to the rest of the class. She confirmed what Bakura had said about them watching a documentary, and pressed play. The classroom fell into silence for the first five minutes of the film, but soon enough small murmurs and whispers could be heard – not even the teacher was paying proper attention.

Around twenty minutes into the documentary, Bakura couldn't take it any longer. He leant forwards, quietly moving his chair closer to Marik's as he whispered in his ear, "I'm bored."

Marik turned around to face him, "What do you expect me to do about it?" he whispered back.

"Entertain me," was the simple reply that came, along with a swift, small lick to the shell of his ear.

Marik's eyes widened as he stared Bakura in disbelief, "We can't do anything like that here!" he replied in an extra hushed voice.

"Why not? We're at the back of the class, nobody will know," Bakura replied in that seductive drawl he knew Marik couldn't resist.

Marik bit his lip and looked to the front of the classroom. Practically everyone was asleep, and the chances that they would turn around were slim… but no, they couldn't do anything like that here! "No, Bakura. It's too risky."

"That makes it all the more fun," he cooed, so close his breath was tickling Marik's skin. He reached a pale hand behind Marik's back, lifting his shirt up ever so slightly to rub his fingers against the hot, tanned skin.

Marik turned around again to see Bakura's gaze was directed straight in front of them at the screen, but his attention was not. His brown eyes were glazed over as he moved his hand, only concentrating on the feeling of Marik's skin underneath his fingertips. Marik tried to move away, but it didn't help. Bakura's hand moved with him, until he was too far away for Bakura to touch without it looking suspicious. The pale hand dropped from his back, and Marik let out a relieved sigh.

"Is there something wrong, Mister Ishtar?" the teacher asked, glancing at the two boys in the back of the room.

Marik cursed as he felt his cheeks heat up, "No Miss, everything is fine."

"Good," she nodded, turning back to face the screen.

Marik took a quick glance, and frowned when he saw the smirk stretched across Bakura's mouth, "You're an idiot," he hissed quietly.

Bakura's eyes darted towards him for a second, before shooting forwards again. "Surely you don't mean that," he purred, and Marik almost cursed loudly when he felt those pale hands on his leg, slowly creeping upwards. Bakura started to rub along Marik's thighs, getting closer and closer to that one _special area._ He lightly ghosted his fingers across Marik's crotch, and had to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from laughing when he heard Marik's sharp intake of breath. He retracted his hand, pleased to find that Marik had grown hard, just as the teacher began to talk.

"Mister Ishtar, is there a problem?" she asked, her voice stern.

"N-no, Miss," Marik said, lowering his head onto the table and avoiding the stares from the rest of the students.

Bakura left Marik alone for the rest of the lesson, and when the bell rang, Marik shot up out of his seat and ran to the door, Bakura trailing behind him. He followed the Egyptian into the bathroom, where Marik was waiting for him with his hands on his hips.

"The frig is wrong with you?!" he said in an exasperated voice. "How stupid are you?!"

Bakura leant against the wall, seeming unfazed by the whole situation, "I don't see the problem." He shrugged, "We weren't caught."

"That's not the point! We could have been!"

"But we weren't," Bakura said moving closer to Marik. "In fact, the only problem I can see is the one in your pants." His eyes trailed downwards briefly, before shooting back up to stare into Marik's lavender orbs, delighted when he saw a faint dusting of pink across his tanned cheeks. "I can take care of that for you, if you want."

Marik hadn't realised he had been moving until his back hit the wall. Bakura's arms came up to either side of his head, enclosing him into the small space there was between their bodies. Bakura ducked his head and brought his lips to Marik's neck, pecking at the tender flesh repeatedly.

"Bakura, we can't do this here," Marik said, although his voice had lost its previous authority as he made feeble attempts to push the Brit off of him.

Bakura started to move, planting butterfly kisses up Marik's neck, before joining their lips together, immediately sliding his tongue into the Egyptians warm cavern. He slipped a leg between Marik's and pressed their bodies together, moving his knee against Marik's rather prominent bulge.

Marik gave up with his attempts to push the Brit away, and instead drew him closer, winding his arms around Bakura's neck and letting his hands tangle in the white tresses. He moaned into the Brit's mouth as his hips bucked, causing delicious sensations to run through his body. Bakura's arms moved from their place on the wall down to Marik's waist, slipping underneath the lavender shirt to stroke the toned abs.

The two of them were completely lost in each other, forgetting where they were and that they really shouldn't be doing such things in such a public place, and therefore didn't hear the door swing open, or the startled gasp that followed. What they did hear, however, was when a heavily accented voice rang through the bathroom.

"I knew it!" Joey shouted, staring at the two occupants of the bathroom, "I knew you were gay, Marik!"

Marik parted from Bakura, pushing the Brit away from him as he stared at Joey with a dumbfounded expression.

Bakura growled at the new arrival, "Get out."

"But I need ta' use tha bathroom!" Joey said.

"I don't care, get out!" Bakura snarled, advancing on the blonde with a venomous look in his eyes.

"Okay, jheez! I'm goin' I'm goin!" Joey turned to leave, mumbling, "wait until Yug' here's about this!" as he disappeared down the hall.

"Oh no…" Marik said, looking mortified, "Joey's going to tell everyone… Bakura! He's going to tell everyone!"

"Calm down, Marik. It's not the end of the world," Bakura said in a calm voice.

"Yes it is! HE'S GOING TO TELL EVERYONE!" Marik cried, running his hands through his hair as he stared hopelessly at the spot Joey had just been standing on.

Bakura sighed, walking forwards and grabbing Marik's hand, "Come on, we're leaving."

"L-leaving? Where are we going?" Marik asked, standing still.

"To my house," Bakura answered, "now come on."

"We can't just leave school!"

"We can and we will," Bakura said impatiently, tugging on Marik's hand, "I'm not going to say it again, come on!"

Marik made no further protest as he was led out of the bathroom and into the car park. On the way to Bakura's house, visions of what would happen to him the next day at school ran through his head. People were going to make fun of him, they were going to ridicule him and Bakura, and he didn't know if he could take it. What if Bakura got annoyed and decided he was more trouble than he was worth and dumped him? No, Bakura wouldn't do that...would he?

He was only vaguely aware of them pulling up in front of the Touzouku household, and walking up the stairs to Bakura's room. He was too worried, had he just ruined their relationship? He'd wanted this for so long; it couldn't just end like this, right?

They sat down on Bakura's bed, and he heard the Brit give out a heavy sigh.

"What are we going to do Bakura?" he asked meekly, looking down at the floor.

"There's not a lot we can do really," Bakura answered, "but does it really matter?"

"Of course it friggin' matters! Now everybody will know about us!" Marik said, flopping backwards onto the soft sheets with a sigh.

"So? It's none of their bloody business anyway! Who cares what they bloody think? We don't even talk to them anyway!" Bakura almost yelled, falling backwards next to Marik.

The Egyptian cuddled up to his side, nuzzling his neck, "But what about all of the whispering, and the name calling?"

Bakura moved his arms to encircle Marik, drawing him closer against his chest, "What does it matter? You're the only person I care about, so long as we have each other we'll be okay."

Marik was silent for a long while, before he started laughing. Bakura frowned, "What's so bloody funny?"

"That has to be the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" Marik said, snorting with laughter.

"Oh, shut up," Bakura mumbled, rolling on top of Marik and trapping him underneath him, "I'm going to make you pay for saying that!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," Marik said sarcastically, a bored expression on his face.

"As you should be." Bakura held Marik's arms down, before attacking the tanned neck, biting and marking him viciously.

Marik pretended to struggle under the grip, and started to wriggle. All this did was press their crotches together, making the both of them gasp – Marik into Bakura's hair, and Bakura onto Marik's skin.

Bakura rolled his hips, causing their newly awakened erections to meet again, and Marik arched upwards, doubling the amount of friction the two of them were experiencing. As Bakura moaned, Marik saw his opportunity and sprang upwards, switching their positions so that he straddled Bakura's waist. He joined their lips together, quickly turning the kiss passionate as their tongues rubbed and fought together.

Bakura's hands moved to the ends of Marik's shirt, tugging and running his fingers across the fabric. When he received no complaints, he pulled the shirt upwards, parting their lips momentarily to slip the offending item up and over Marik's head, before throwing it to the floor. Marik returned the favour, and once both of their shirts were on the ground, he pressed their bare chests together and re-joined their lips.

Bakura's hands trailed down Marik's chest, feeling the smooth, tanned skin as his fingers dipped lower and lower, past his navel until he was on the hem of his jeans. He undid the bottom and pulled down the zip, brushing his knuckles against the Egyptian's member as he did so. He pulled the jeans and his boxers down at the same time, revealing Marik's erection.

Marik kicked his jeans off quickly, and moaned as he felt a hand wrap around his member, pumping painfully slowly. He tipped his head back ever so slightly as Bakura's skilled hands massaged him in just the right way, thrusting into the palm as Bakura pleasured him.

All too soon the hand was gone, and Bakura was pulling his own trousers off. Marik watched as he reached into the draw beside the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube. He spread his legs in anticipation, but to his surprise felt the bottle being forced into his hand instead. Did Bakura want him to prep himself…?

Bakura saw his quizzical gaze and spoke up, "I'm… going to let you top."

"You never let me top…" Marik said sceptically.

"Yes, well, I'm feeling generous…"

Marik smiled and said no more in case Bakura changed his mind – he could always question him later. He squeezed some of the liquid from the bottle across his fingers, and moved his digits to Bakura's entrance, hesitating before he entered.

"Are you going to do it, or think about it for a little bit longer?" Bakura remarked irritably. Marik shot him a glare before inserting one of his fingers gently. When it was fully in, he looked up at his companion, and when he saw no pained expression, he inserted the other finger and began to scissor them. Bakura gave a sharp intake of breath, but otherwise stayed silent, waiting for this less enjoyable part to be over.

Once Marik seemed satisfied with his work, he removed his fingers and returned to the bottle of lube, squeezing some more into his palm and lathering his member in the clear liquid. He leant forwards once he was finished and positioned himself, gripping onto Bakura's hips as he eased himself in.

They both gasped – Marik from sheer bliss, and Bakura from pain. Marik knew he had to make this good for his partner, and so he waited, allowing Bakura to adjust to his size before he continued. After a moment or two, it was becoming almost unbearable, and so he was exceptionally pleased when Bakura gave a slight nod, and he was allowed to move.

As he thrust his hips, shock waves of pleasure rang through his body as he let out small pants and moans. He was pleased to hear Bakura doing the same as he pounded into him, enjoying every second of their intimate experience. He leant down and attached himself to Bakura's neck, biting and sucking on the pale flesh.

Suddenly, Bakura gave a rather loud, wanton moan and let his eyes slide shut, his head tipping backwards and his back arching. Marik smirked to himself as he pummelled into Bakura's pleasure point, quickening his pace.

It wasn't long before they were both close, and Marik reached down, stroking Bakura's member just as his partner had done to him before. With a loud moan of his partner's name, Bakura came, exploding in Marik's hand. Marik soon followed, giving a few last thrusts, he came inside his partner, before collapsing on the bed beside him.

They lay beside each other, a panting, sweaty mess, relaxing in the aftermath of their orgasms. Marik was the first to catch his breath, turning to look at Bakura as he spoke, "Why did you let me top?"

"Does there need to be a reason?"

"With you, yes. You never let me top unless you have a reason!" Marik said, sitting up slightly to get a better look at his partner, "so why did you let me?"

Bakura sighed, "You were upset… I thought it might cheer you up…"

Marik grinned, "Well, you were right. It did cheer me up."

"Good," Bakura said, leaning up so he was level with Marik and circling his waist, drawing him close and then leaning back down on the bed, "Now no more talk, I'm tired."

Marik sighed contently and snuggled up into Bakura's chest, "Okay, goodnight 'Kura."

* * *

They both awoke later that evening to the sound of the door opening. Bakura sat up with a yawn, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "Sounds like Amane's here."

"Great! I haven't seen your sister in ages!" Marik said, sitting up beside Bakura.

"You sound far too happy to be seeing that pain in the ass," Bakura grumbled, stretching his limbs and sliding his clothes on. "I take it you want to stay for dinner."

"I'd love to!" Marik beamed, putting on his own clothes.

"Come on then," Bakura said, exiting the room with Marik following. They made it to the top of the stairs, before they saw the door was still open. Amane was on the inside of the house, standing and chatting to a boy with dark hair – Mokuba.

The two of them leant as close as they could without being seen, listening in on the conversation.

"I had a great time, Mokuba," Amane said shyly, looking to the floor and twiddling a pink strand of hair between her fingers.

"So did I!" Mokuba grinned, "So, I um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow…"

Just before the door closed, Mokuba leant forwards and kissed Amane's cheek, before turning around with a last call of, "See ya!"

Amane grinned as she shut the door, a small blush tinting her cheeks. When she turned around, her expression turned into one of complete horror as she saw her brother at the top of the stairs, watching her with a smirk, "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Bakura said as he came down the stairs, "I never knew you had a thing for rich boys, Amane."

"I-I- I don't like him because of that!" Amane shrieked, completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Of course you don't! I believe you!" Bakura said, enjoying how flustered his sister was becoming – he loved teasing her. "Of course, his money is probably the only thing he's good for…"

"Excuse me?" Her expression dropped; hurt flashing in her eyes before they turned dangerous, "I don't need your approval, 'Kura! I know he's a good guy, and I don't see why it should matter to you, it's my life, not yours!" she shouted, before turning and stomping into the living room.

Bakura blinked, turning to face Marik with a surprised look. "I think I may have just pissed off my sister…"

"Don't worry about it, 'Kura, she'll forgive you," Marik said, rubbing Bakura's back in what he hoped was a soothing way. "Although, I have to say, I think she may have just inspired me a little."

"How, exactly?"

"Well, she's right. It's her life, not yours, it doesn't matter what you think as long as she's happy, right? The same thing goes for us at school. I really shouldn't care what those idiots think, as long as we're happy, that's all that matters." Marik smiled, "and I really am happy, so to hell with what those losers think!"

"Isn't that basically what I said upstairs?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, but, your sister made her point more powerful."

Bakura rolled his eyes, "Of course she did." He took a hold of Marik's hand, dragging him into the kitchen. "I'm going to start dinner now, keep me company?" he purred.

Marik smile widened, "How can I say no to you?"

Bakura scoffed, "You did a great job of it earlier."

"That was different! And totally uncool!"

Bakura shook his head as he dragged Marik into the kitchen, "When did you become such a prude?"

"I'm not a prude! I just don't appreciate doing those sorts of things in public!"

"I guess that's something we'll have to work on." Bakura winked and despite himself, Marik laughed. He couldn't believe that he ever wanted to keep his relationship private. As long as he was with Bakura, he knew he'd be alright, and he knew he'd be able to face whatever was waiting for him at school the next day.

* * *

**A/N: I hope none of you minded the Amane x Mokuba, but I think it would be so adorable! You know, if Amane was still alive in the anime...**

**...and on that cheery note, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
